Zombies Short Drabble Prompts
by kokinu09
Summary: So I thought this would be fun! I used the emotions as writing prompts and wrote short stories off each! But it gives me a little more practice! Hope you enjoy! XxXZeddisonXxX{Btw, these are based on them being in their early 20s unless obviously noted that they are still in high school. Not in chronological order!:)} I am also adding any other drabbles I write to this compilation.
1. Angry Drabble

️ **Angry:**

Zed entered their one bedroom apartment that day after a long day of work, slamming the door slightly behind him. He was harshly kicking off his shoes as Addison entered the room, drying one of the plates she had just finished washing.

"Everything ok?" She asked. Zed scoffed.

"Yeah, everything's perfect." He replies sarcastically. Addison frowned.

"Zed, if something's wrong, you can talk to me." She offered. He turned to her with a scowl.

"And what would help by doing that?! There's nothing you can do to make it any better!" He yelled. She was surprised and hurt by his comment. But then it shifted to anger.

"Well, at least I could try to make you feel better! But no! You have to take, whatever it is, out on me!" She yelled back. Zed clenched his teeth.

"I don't need this!" He stomped off to the bedroom. Addison huffed but decided to give him a minute to himself to calm down, returning to finish the dishes.

Zed turned on the shower and angrily stripped out of his work clothes, not even waiting for the water to warm up. He stood with his head under the cool, streaming water. He smacked his forehead with the heel of his hand and scrubbed his face with his palm.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Addy. For some reason, today just got to him. He had a rough day at his job and on the way home some total asshole decided he was going to shout offensive slurs at him. Tailing him, still shouting behind him drawing everyone's attention that was anywhere near them, till he was about a block from home. It was completely embarrassing!

He sighed, finishing washing up before turning off the water and drying off.

Addison carefully lifted the stack of plates into the cabinet, having to stretch onto her tiptoes since Zed was usually the one to put them away for her due to her short stature. She gasped in surprise when she felt his body against her back and his hand over hers.

"Zed! You scared me!" She breathed. He pushed the dishes in place and shut the cabinet door as she turned to face him. His eyes were down cast and he refused to look her in the face.

"Sorry." He whispered, leaning down to hug her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Addison giggled, rubbing his back lovingly. She knew what he meant when he said sorry. It was for getting angry with her. "I think I'm ready to talk." He said into her shirt. She smiled and led him to the couch so he could vent.


	2. Sad Drabble

? **Sad:** Oh god... Prepare for some super angst...

The whole car ride home was silent, minus Addison's quiet, soft sobs. Zed didn't dare say a word, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. He knew how she felt. Hell, he was hurting too. But he knew, in this moment, anything he said would make it worse. So, he drove silently. Every whimper that came from his gorgeous wife breaking his heart further.

The car pulled up to the house and Zed put it in park, glancing over at the unmoving Addison. He got out and made his way to her side, opening her door for her and helping her out. She wrapped her arms around herself as if she was protecting her insides. Zed walked her in the house, his arm draped around her waist until they were in the door. She quickly pulled away from him and rushed up to their bedroom, locking herself away in there for the rest of the night.

Zed sighed from his spot on the couch. The TV on but he wasn't paying much attention to it. Nothing he did was making her feel any better. He cooked her dinner, given it wasn't a very complicated meal since he wasn't the best cook, but when he knocked on the door to offer her some, she just sent him away with an 'I'm not hungry.' He tried to ask if she wanted to watch a movie and eat ice cream, but was rejected quickly with that as well.

He knew she was hurting but he was too. He wants to be with her, heal with her. His heart was aching, his eyes start burning. He was just as excited as she was to meet their new baby. Taken from them before they could even know the gender. Tears spilling down his cheeks.

Everything seemed to be going great until suddenly it wasn't. Addy started feeling super sick, at first we thought it was morning sickness again, but that had ended weeks ago. Zed decided it would be best to take her in just in case when the nausea wouldn't subside.

When they did the ultrasound, the baby was already gone. A constricted whine crawled up his throat. He fought to be strong but without Addison around he felt so lost.

Suddenly, he felt a petite pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind the couch. He began crying harder, placing a hand on her forearm and pressing his head against hers. They stayed there for a little while, both crying over their loss.

Once they both settled, Addison broke out carton the ice cream Zed had offered earlier with two spoons. They sat against each other on the couch most of the night, eating ice cream, crying and talking. All the while, picking up the pieces of their shattered hearts and slowly putting them back together.


	3. Afraid Drabble

**Afraid:**

Addison has never been a fan of thunderstorms. This one seemed to be particularly frightening. Why? Because she was sitting home alone while Zed was working late. CRACK! The lightning flashed, causing Addison to squeak and cower further into the blankets she was curled up in on the couch.

She turned the volume of the TV up, trying to drown the noises of the storm out. It worked a little bit, she couldn't hear the rain against the window as much. She started to watch what was actually on the TV. Some reality show, she was starting to get invested in. CRACK! Just kidding. She screamed, pulling the blanket over her head and holding onto her knees.

"Addy? You home?" It was Zed. She threw the blankets off her, jumping up from the couch and running for the front door. She slams herself against him as she wraps her arms tightly around his middle, not caring that he was completely soaked. She didn't care that her tee shirt and sweatpants were drenched now too. He was home. He was there, holding her while it stormed outside.

"Whoa! Hey there!" Zed laughs, almost being knocked over before he hugs his girlfriend back. He knows how deathly afraid of storms she is and tried his best to get home as soon as possible for her.

She always felt better once he was in her arms, keeping her safe.


	4. Lusting Drabble

? **Lusting:** _{Zed, Addison, Bree and Eliza are all 21. Bucky, the Aceys and Bonzo are 22.}_

 **Zed's POV**

I'm sure my jaw was touching the ground when she came out of her apartment. The dress she was wearing made my mouth water. I wondered if she would be giving a show if she bent over because it was so short and it hugged her body, _everywhere_. Not that I would mind if it was just me, but we were going out clubbing tonight. _'I swear, if another guy tries anything-'_ My thoughts were cut off by her beaming smile up at me.

"Ready to go?" She asks, grabbing my hand. I gulp back the saliva that had built up in my mouth and nod.

"Yeah, you look... amazing, by the way." I compliment, kissing her knuckles. I can see her cheeks flush.

"Th-thanks, you look good too!" She stutters, gesturing to my new clothes. I was wearing a black tee, black jeans and white shoes, _much_ different than the usual coveralls that I usually had to wear. I chuckle, leading her towards the club to meet up with our friends.

We come into view of the club lights and see the long line waiting to enter. But then we hear someone yelling our names. It was Bree. Addy smiled excitedly and ran up to her, well, ran as best as she could in those ridiculous heels and short skirt.

I caught up to them as they finished their big best friend hug.

"Come on, come on! Bucky got us all in! Skipping the line!" Bree exclaimed, pulling Addy's hand to follow. I kept up close behind her. The bouncer opened the door for the girls but held a hand up against my chest to stop me.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Not so fast buddy." He threatened. Addison stopped and pulled out of Bree's hold to rush back to the door.

"He's with me!" She announced loudly over the music, grabbing my hand to pull me in. The bouncer gave a raised eyebrow but didn't protest. Once we were inside, we found the large table with all our friends. Bonzo was already a little tipsy from one mixed drink and jumped up to bear hug us when we approached the table.

Everyone was there, Bree and Bonzo, all three of the Aceys were sitting next to Bucky who was currently in a heated argument with Eliza over something we couldn't decipher over the loud music. Speaking of music, it was different than the kind of music at the Zombie Mashes, but it still sounded fun to dance to. We order a couple drinks and it doesn't take long before they are downed.

Suddenly, Bree jumps up with Bonzo in tow, grabbing Addy's hand and yelling, "Let's all go dance!" She doesn't wait for our response before taking off for the crowd of people. Addison turned back to me and I smiled widely at her. She grabs my hand and we make our way to Bree and Bonzo on the dance floor.

We all start off dancing as a small group, until the Aceys, Bucky and Eliza join us. The girl start dancing together more and the guys just kinda watched. I couldn't peel my eyes away from Addison. I could see almost every inch of her milky legs, her curves rocking back and forth to the music, her beautiful hair and eyes... Her eyes. Oh shit! She's staring back at me! Did she catch me staring?! Wait, what is that look?

Addison makes her way over to me and pulls me close, I move along with her. We are dancing right on top of each other, my hands rested firmly on her hips. She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me down to close the distance between our mouths. God, does her mouth taste good.

But the kiss doesn't feel like it lasts long enough before she pulls away again to dance, turning in my arms and her backside presses intimately against my groin. If I could blush, I'm sure I would be now because I know she can feel my arousal against her butt. She doesn't stop her dancing however. If anything, it's like she's grinding her hips against mine more.

With her back flush to my front, she pulls my head down so she can talk in my ear and not yell so loudly.

"Want to go get more to drink?" She asks, her lips brushing the hollow of my ear and making me shiver, I nod and wrap my arm around her waist as I lead her back to our table. She scooter into the seat and I leaned in.

"I'll go grab drinks from the bar! Will you be ok by yourself for a minute?" I ask.

"Yeah! I'll wait here for you!" She smiled. I couldn't help myself, I kissed her again. A short passionate kiss that left me wanting more, but I pulled back and rushed to the bar for drinks.

XxX

It felt like they took forever to make the two drinks I ordered, even though in reality it probably only took about 5 minutes. I just couldn't wait to get back to Addy.

I almost dropped the drinks when I came back into view of the table. Addison was standing with her legs pressed back against the edge of the table, trying her best to push a guy away from her. I hurry closer.

"Is there a problem here?" My voice loud but deeper than usual, threatening. I set the drinks down and forcefully pulled the dude back by her shirt, placing myself between him and Addison. She clings to my back, gripping onto my shirt like a lifeline. I'm scowling at the offender.

"Whoa! Hey! No, no problems here!" The guy throws his hands up before slinking away through the crowd. I quickly spin around and hug Addy tightly.

"Are you ok?! I'm so sorry I took so long! Did he hurt you?" I apologize, pulling back to check her over. Other than the tears streaming down her cheeks, she seems unharmed.

"N-no, I'm ok. It's not your fault." She basically whispers. But then her eyes look up into mine, we are entranced in each other's eyes for a few moments.

Then she launches at me, her arms thrown around my neck, mine encircling her waist, our lips heated against the others. After a minute, we have to pull back for air. We are both panting and our foreheads are pressed together. I become vaguely aware of our surroundings and the eyes of bystanders on us. I clear my throat.

"Maybe this isn't the best place for this." I say, glancing around as people turn their heads. When I look back at her, her cheeks are inflamed before she hides her face in my shirt. I laugh and guide her back into her seat.

I lean against her side and whisper in her ear, "I personally don't mind if they watch me kiss the most beautiful girl in the club, but I figured you'd want us to keep it a little more private." She blushes hard again and play punches my shoulder before hiding under my arm.


	5. Jealous Drabble

❌ **Jealous:**

Addison doesn't usually see herself as being a jealous girlfriend. Zed talks to girls all the time, they're his friends! But for some reason, today she felt down. Like, really down. Like, hating the way she looks in the mirror and completely self conscious that everyone around her is judging her or looking down on her. She even wondered if Zed still loves her. Does he still think she's pretty?

It's not like she would need to be told everyday or anything, but today she's just not feeling pretty at all. She threw her white hair up into a quick bun and grabbed an oversized hoodie she had gotten from Zed to drape over her small frame clad in a pale pink tee and skinny jeans.

She got an early start to her day and headed off towards school.

XxX

Zed has always been an upbeat friendly guy that draws people to him. Both guys and girls. Today, he's surrounded at the zombie lunch table by humans and zombies alike because of the big game tonight. Everyone is swarming for attention from their star football player.

Today, was not her day. All she _really_ wanted was to spend time with Zed. And these people just weren't willing to give them alone time.

She opted to take a seat beside Bree next to Bonzo across the table, a few seats down. She glances over at Zed and his eyes catch hers. He flashes his bright, signature smile and waves at her from down the table. She returns a sad one and wave back.

His smile fades, but some girl says something, distracting him again. Her brows furrow as she glares at the random girl that is stealing the attention of her zombie boyfriend from her. Suddenly, she realizes her behavior seems super jealous and petty. She glances around to see if anyone seemed to notice and luckily she doesn't find any eyes on her.

She stands up from her seat and start making her way toward to exit of the cafeteria. But was stopped by a hand wrapped around her wrist. She spun around quickly and found Zed staring down at her with concern in his eyes.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asks with a smile, releasing her wrist and instead interlacing their fingers. It sends a wave of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. How could she have ever doubted him? He tugs her out of the cafeteria and they make their way to their spot. The Zombie Safe Room.


	6. Hopeful Drabble

️ **Hopeful:**

There weren't many things that made Zed nervous anymore. He was a pretty confident guy. But when it came to Addison he could become a ball of nerves in an instant. Not that she made him nervous, no. He was nervous to impress her.

Like today, for example, he was pacing around Eliza's room currently. "What if she says no?! What will I do then?!" He exclaimed in his panic. Eliza sat in her desk chair with her arms crossed over her chest watching him walk back and forth over and over again. She sighed at his hysteria.

"Then, you guys will have to talk it out and get over it until you try again." She reasoned, standing to place a reassuring and on his shoulder. "You're gonna do fine! You worry too much." Zed huffed at her statement, but also relaxed slightly.

XxX

Everyone was in on it. Bree had been distracted Addison all day with a spa visit to pamper her. Bucky and the Acey's were helping set up the after dinner "dessert picnic" on the beach and Eliza was making sure the Zombie Light Garden was cleaned and beautiful for when he pops the question. Her parents and all their friends and family will be hiding close by in the Light Garden that evening . If all goes well, she'll say yes and everyone will come out from hiding and congratulate them. Zed wiped over his face with his hands.

"A big 'IF'." He sighed to himself.

XxX

That evening was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as she was. Dinner was delicious and the beach was peaceful. They made their way to the Zombie Light Garden hand in hand. Addison was very impressed with all his planning, still oblivious to why he had done it all.

"I love it here." Addy sighed happily as they entered into the soft glow of the garden lights.

"I love being here with you!" Zed replies, stepping in front of her to hold her around the waist. Addison giggled but didn't fight him.

 _~"I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?"_ Zed sang. Addy's eyes lit up.

 _~"I think I heard it vaguely."_ She replied softly.

 _~"A girl and a zombie."_

 _~"Oh, tell me more boy, sounds like a fantasy,"_

 _~"What could go so wrong with a girl and a zombie."_ They sang in unison.

Addison's eyes slid closed, and she leaned up to kiss him. But suddenly he was out of her arms. Her eyes shot open and found him on one knee before her, holding a black velvet box with a sparkling diamond ring shining up at her. She gasped.

"Addison, will you marry me?" He asked. She stared down at him, his eyes looking at her so hopefully. She quickly started frantically nodding as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Yes, yes! Of course! Yes!" She exclaimed. Zed doesn't know if he's ever smiled so wide in his life!

He jumped to his feet and hugged her tightly, before pulling back to slide the ring on her finger. And then the room erupted in claps and hoots of joy. Addison turned to find all her loved ones entering into the Light Garden. Tears spilled over her lids and she hugged Zed again.

"Oh my god Zed! You're so perfect!" She cried into his shirt. He was so happy that everything worked out exactly as he planned. It really was perfect and he couldn't believe that soon he would marry the love of his life.


	7. Irritation Drabble

️ **Irritated:**

It wasn't like he didn't love Zoey's dog, Puppy. But today it's little yips and whine and barks were getting on his nerves. Zoey wasn't really helping the matter, squealing and laughing as the dog licked her face over and over. He could feel the irritation bubbling under his skin, wishing he could have just an hour of peace and quiet.

A knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts. But sent Zoey into a new fit of screams and laughter as she ran across the living room to the front door. Zed propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and groaned as he rubbed his temple out of aggravation.

"Zed?" He hears a sweet voice call from the entryway to the living room. His head shot up to see Addison standing there, Zoey then squealed again as Puppy chased her back into the room. He must have made a nasty face at the noise since Addison's brows furrowed in concern.

Zed stood from his seat and walked up to his white haired girlfriend, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Addy." He said, no enthusiasm what-so-ever in his tone. Addison rubbed his arm, concern still written on her face.

"You ok? You seem kinda off." She said, he frowned but just grabbed her hand to lead her back out the door.

He released her hand once they were back on the front porch and plopped down on the step, slumping down with his elbows resting on his knees. Addison sat down beside him and placed a gently hand on his shoulder for comfort and support.

"Tell me what's going on Zed." She encouraged softly. Zed sighed.

"I feel so bad about saying it, but Zoey and Puppy are _really_ getting on my last nerve today." He admitted the last part through gritted teeth, leaning against Addison's side and hiding his face in her shoulder. She giggled and patted his head.

"It's ok to get irritated sometimes. It happens to everyone. Especially when it's with a little sibling." She assured him. Zed smiled and nodded his agreement. The two sat there on the front porch for a while, not saying much, just enjoying the quiet with the other. Exactly what Zed needed.


	8. Heartbroken Drabble

? **Heartbroken:**

Addison was starting to worry. Zed hadn't been to school in 2 days. When she asked Eliza and Bonzo, they would give her a sad look and say they hadn't seen him. Was there something wrong with him? Did it have to do with something she did? Is that why his friends gave her those looks when she asked about him?

So she decided she was going to go to his house after school to check on him. Cheer practice be damned. She didn't even care what kind of hell Bucky would give her tomorrow for skipping. Zed was way more important to her.

XxX

All day, she moped through the school, her thoughts too focused on a certain absent zombie. No one dared ask her about her mood, not wanting to upset the poor girl further. The zombies seemed especially quiet around her. Which unnerved her even worst.

Finally, the last bell rang to release the last classes. Addison wasted no time rushing to her locker and only grabbing the essentials before hurrying out of the school. Ignoring all the looks she was getting from humans and zombies alike as she headed towards Zombietown.

Zed's house wasn't far from the barrier. She made quick pace heading straight there. She bounced up the steps and knocked on the door. Waiting nervously until the door opened abruptly. Zed's Dad, Zevon, was standing there, at first looking irritated and like he hadn't slept in days but when he saw Addison standing there, his expression softened.

"Oh, hello Addison. Are you here to see Zed?" His voice sounded hoarse and rough. Addison gave him a concerned look but decided she had come here to check on Zed, and might ask later if he was ok as well.

"Y-yeah! Is he here?" She asked. Zevon shook his head.

"No, sorry. He's been out all day." He told her, a pain showing on his face that she couldn't place. Her face fell. Zevon noticed and decided to reluctantly continue. "But, you might be able to find him," he paused, debating on continuing but with her hopeful expression he knew he didn't have a choice. "at the old cemetery." He said, Addison's eye widened.

"W-what..." she whispered. Zevon chuckled and shook his head, but his eyes looked glassy.

"Go find him. If he's not there, you can wait for him here if you'd like." Zevon offered. Addison sighed in relief but nodded and waved back to him while shouting a thank you as she ran down the porch and further into Zombietown.

Zevon watched her run off and sighed to himself with a small smile. Maybe she will do some good for him right now.

Addison wasn't exactly sure where she was going but she just kept running until she finally started to see the old tombstones with a metal fence surrounding the whole perimeter. She kept running through the entrance and deeper into the cemetery, scanning to see if Zed really was there. The chilled November air biting her lungs.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks, panting from her long run. Sitting cross legged on the ground in front of a single gravestone, surrounded by colorful flowers, was Zed. His shoulders slumped forward and his head hanging low. Addison walked towards him.

When she was a few feet away, his head jerks up and in her direction. She can see the remains of tears down his cheeks and his wide eyes are redder and puffier than usual. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"A-Addison? Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered out, trying to wipe his eye to hide the evidence of his sorrow.

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded quietly, letting out the smallest giggle to try and lighten his mood. He gave her a sad smile and turned back to the grave, patting the grass next to him for her to sit. She walked over and sat down, leaning against his side and laying her head on his shoulder, he also rests his over hers.

Addison read the simple gravestone.

 _Zora Necrodopolous_

 _Loving Mother, Wife and Friend_

 _April 11, 1983 - November 5, 2011_

Addison was speechless. She could put 2 and 2 together. This was his mom's grave. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Yesterday was the anniversary of her death.

"It's been 7 years." He said softly. Addison stayed silent. "I still can't believe she's gone." He says, then gestures to all the flowers. "A lot of zombies bring flowers as condolences. Everyone loved her, you would have loved her." He offered her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I wish I could have met her." She whispered. He nodded, then he sighed.

"I feel bad for Zoey. She never really gets a proper birthday celebration." Tears well up in Addison's eyes. She died giving birth to Zoey. "Dad tries to give her a party but it's always just us. We're always a wreck until a few days after."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She finally asked. "I could have been there for you." Zed let's put a breathy laugh.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." He responds. Addison lifts her head and stares into his eyes.

"I want to spend forever with you. I want you to feel comfortable with me no matter what it is. I want to be there for you." She admits, Zed's eyes start to water. Addison pulls him to her chest, letting him cry in her embrace. Both of them heartbroken but this is the first step to healing.


	9. Lonely and Longing Drabble

? **Lonely & **? **Longing:** _Ummm Warnings of SMUT ahead..._

Zed has been out of town for 2 weeks already. He was sent by his work to try and do more research with a neighboring laboratory, a state over, for a major upgrade to the Z-bands. Of course Addison is happy that he's gotten such a great opportunity to help his fellow zombies, but damn it she misses her boyfriend!

She also had a hard time sleeping when he was gone too. So here she was, late night alone in their apartment thinking of her zombie boyfriend who is probably asleep already that she wishes was home so she could release some of this built up sexual tension she has.

She picks up her cellphone, yes they had already spoken a little bit ago saying their 'I love you's and 'goodnight's, but now she debating if she should try to call him and risk waking him up, or best case scenario, he's still awake and she can maybe talk him into dirty talking with her since she can't sleep. She decides to take her chances, clicking the video button under his name.

 _Ringing._

 _Ringing.._

 _Ringing..._

 _Connecting_

Her phone read. Her heart leapt when the call was connecting, she would at least get to see Zed for a few minutes that night before bed.

The video feed popped up and she could tell Zed was laying in bed with the faint lighting of the TV on in the background. His eyes are droopy like he'd been close to falling asleep. "Hey baby, you ok?" He say as he stretches. Yup he was almost asleep. Now she felt kinda guilty.

"H-hey, sorry to wake you up. I just can't sleep, again, and thought I'd see if you were still up." She says, not meaning to sound as disappointed as she did. Zed clears his throat and props himself up on his pillows against the headboard of his bed.

"It's fine! I can stay up a little bit with you." He assures her.

"You don't have to-" She started, but he cut her off.

"No really! It's fine Addy! I miss talking to you more anyways." Her heart fluttered.

"I miss you too." She says, staring at his face on her screen. She wished so badly that she could just kiss his lips right now. She bit her lip. He chuckles.

"So, uh," he paused, a smirk playing on his lips, "what are you wearing?" She blushes furiously, is he initiating the phone sex or can he tell that's what she wants?! Then again, did it matter?

"Something completely unsexy." She replies, angling the phone down to show his t-shirt that was way too big on her.

"Mmmm, I wouldn't say that." He remarks, his eyes scanning her body over the screen. He could tell she wasn't wearing any shorts with the tee, her milky, smooth thighs teasing him from under the hem. His blatant appreciation enflamed her belly, pressing those thighs together. Zed clenched his jaw. He could _see_ her spike in arousal.

"Fuck, Addy. I miss you." He cursed, wishing he could come home now and smell, taste, and/or fuck his girlfriend. At his words she moaned, throwing her head back as another wave of arousal hit her.

"Ah, Zed. I miss you too." She moaned. This was bad. He knew he needed to help her get off. He could feel his own arousal screaming at him from his pajama pants, and he hated that she was feeling frustrated.

Addison brought her head back forward and saw that Zed he sat down his phone, but she could see his arms, then his shirt, then he picked the phone back up. She could now see his bare chest, biting her lip again.

"I can see you're on the couch, why don't you head to the bedroom." He said in a low suggestive tone. Addison gulped but gave a small nod as she got up and headed to the bedroom. With only the bedside lamp on, the lighting was dimmer than the living room, a feeling more intimate washed over them.

"Lay back and get comfy Baby." Zed instructed. Addison let out a light giggle, before setting the phone down as well. She'd get things sped up, not wanting to waste a lot of time. She made sure she was out of sight from Zed and slipped his tee over her head, leaving herself in only her panties. She laid down on the bed and then grabbed the phone again, looking up at the zombie on the other end with an innocent look.

"I'm comfy now." She said quietly. Zed audibly gulped.

"I wish I could get comfy with you right now." He replied. The flames in her belly flared.

"Can I see you?" She asked. Zed nodded, sliding down his pajama pants and then resting the phone on his thigh, his free hand holding his erection. Addison gasped the sight so erotic and turning her on even further. She held the phone up high so he could see her whole body, sliding her hand up her flat stomach until she reached her breast, softly grabbing it, proceeding to message the mound. Zed groaned in response.

"Yeah Addy, just like that." He whispered.

"I want your hands on me Zed." She breathed.

"Mhm." He was starting to breath a little heavier watching her, his hand slowly stroking himself as she did.

"Here," She said, hand still on her breast then slowly making a trail back down her body to the little pink panties she was wearing. Her finger brushed over top of them. "and here." Her voice a breathy whisper.

"Oh, fuck." He cursed, she was so hot. "Touch yourself for me?" He requested. Addison gave him a loving smile and wiggles out of her panties, tossing them forgotten on the floor. She was completely bare for him to see. Her hand slid down her belly again, and this time her fingers brushed her center, causing her to gasp in a breath as her back arched off the bed. Zed choked back a moan at the sight.

Addison's breaths were quick between her moans. "Ah, *pant* Zed, ah, *pant*." He was breathing heavy along with her.

"One finger, Addy." He instructed, she nodded and inserted a single digit into her entrance, crying out at the sensation. "Good girl." He encouraged. Addison squeezed her eyes shut with a louder moan as she continued to stroke her core. Zed was matching her pace, his eyes fixed on her face. Her flushed face, eyes screwed shut, mouth slightly open with her moans. He was getting close. It'd been so long since he's had a release. "Add a finger." He told her, she quickly obeyed.

"Ah!" She cried, pumping her fingers faster. Zed continued to match her pace. "Zed! Zed! Ah, Zed!" She moaned. Zed moaned out loud.

"Look at me Addy." He demanded in a whisper. Her eyes looked up at him on the screen and the sight of him pleasuring himself sent her over the edge. She screamed her release as her hips lifted off the bed, Zed cums with her. The milky liquid spreading over his abs.

The two of them lay panting, trying to catch their breath. Addison had the phone resting now beside her head and Zed just watched her sweet lips panting breaths in and out. Then she let out a small giggle, making a smile spread across his face.

"Well I guess there's more than one way to please a zombie." She giggled, Zed burst out laughing and wiped a hand down his face.

"Or a lovesick human." He teased back, Addison giggled. "I love you." He whispered. Addison's heart fluttered again.

"I love you too." She sighed contently.


	10. Exhausted Drabble

? **Exhausted:**

Addison got home late that evening. Throwing her duffel bag by the door and plopping face first on the sofa. She used her feet to kick off her shoes and buried her face in a throw pillow.

This week _kicked her butt_! Not only was Bucky forcing the squad to do double practices, she had volunteered to help with the junior cheer camp in the evenings. There wasn't a chance she would miss helping Zoey get better at cheer.

Her mother raised an eyebrow from across the kitchen at her.

"You ok in there Addison?" She called. Addison yelled something in response with his face still in the pillow, so it was so muffled that her mom couldn't even guess what she said. "Come again Sweetie?" She questioned. Addison lifted her head and repeated.

"I don't think I've been this tired in my life!" She whined, before plopping her face back down. Her mother giggled and returned to the dishes she had started.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Addison didn't move. Her mom raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to go get that?" She questioned her daughter. Addison groaned but rolled off the couch and slunk to the door.

She took a deep breath and let it out before opening the door. She was shocked to see Zed and Zoey holding flowers and chocolates smiling at her.

"Surprise!" They exclaimed together. Zoey jumped at her for a hug. Addison picked her up and hugged her, giving Zed a questioning look over her shoulders. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you want to come in?" Addison asked, stepping aside as Zed entered, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he passed. Zoey snickered and whispered in Addison's ear.

"Be careful Addison or Zed will give you cooties!" She and Addison giggled, following Zed into the living room.

"Good evening Mrs. M!" Zed greeted Addy's Mom as he walked into the kitchen with the bouquet of tulips.

"What a nice surprise! Hello Zed! Oh and Zoey too!" Missy said with a smile, grabbing a vase to put the flowers in.

"Hello!" Zoey exclaimed happily. Zed turned towards Addison and Zoey as he placed the flowers in the vase.

"We know that Addison has worked really hard this week and we thought it might be nice to have a movie night to help you relax!" Zed explained, as he walked back into the living room with Addison.

"You did all this for me?" She asked, beaming up at him. He smiled and nodded excitedly.

"That sounds very nice! You kids enjoy a movie while your Father and I will be upstairs." Missy told them, smiling and exiting to the stairs.

"We picked out a movie and everything!" Zoey exclaimed, hopping out of Addison's arms and rushing over to Zed, pulling the disc out of his jacket pocket. The young girl showed it to her.

"Ah, Frozen huh?" Addison raised an eyebrow towards Zed, who shrugged and walked over to the couch to plop down.

"Zoey's choice! It's her fave right now." He explained, then patted the cushion next to him to invite her to sit. She smiled and plopped down beside him, leaning against his side with his arm draped over her shoulders. Then he leaned down as Zoey was placing the disc into the DVD player. "Now you just relax. And when Zoe isn't looking, maybe you can steal a couple kisses." He whispered. Addison giggled, leaning up and kissing his lips.

"Thanks for this Zed. It's just what I needed." She whispered back, a soft smile never leaving her lips for the rest of the evening.


	11. In Love Drabble

? **In Love:**

*Deep, audible sigh* Comes our of the white haired girl with a big smile on her face. Bree looks at her friends strangely for a moment before following her eyes across the cafeteria. Bree smirks at her BFF.

"Seriously?" She asks. Addison blinks at her in confusion.

"What?" Bree shakes her head.

"You guys have been a couple for how long and you still stare dreamy eyed at him from across the room?" Bree teased, raising an eyebrow to prove her point. Addison blushed and lowered her head. Then Bree perked up.

"Hey!" The excitement in Bree's voice got her attention immediately. "Let's plan out a double date with you and Zed and me and Bonzo!" Addison's face lit up.

"That sounds amazing!" Addison agreed. The two girls squealed in excitement before whipping out a notebook to start planning their soon-to-be double date. Little did they know, a pair of eyes was now watching them.

XxX

"For real?" Eliza drawled. Zed ignored her, his chin resting on his propped palm as he stared at the most beautiful girl in the whole cafeteria. "Don't ignore me!" Eliza demanded, shoving his elbow off the table She he was forced to listen to her.

"Hey!" Zed protested, but Eliza's threatening face stopped him. "Sorry Eliza, what were you saying?" Her face deadpanned.

"You're kidding right." She stated more than asked. Zed nodded with his goofy grin he knew she couldn't stay mad at. She narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't hide the smile growing on her face. "Ok fine! I forgive you! But seriously, you've _got_ to stop doing that!" Eliza caved. Zed furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Zed complained.

"Zoning out and fawning over Addison! She's your girlfriend, we get it. Now, you have to pay attention to us again! Right Bonzo?" She waited for his response. Nothing. "Bonzo?" She looked over to see Bonzo staring dreamy eyed over at the same table Zed had been staring at, but at the other cheerleader. "Gah! I need new friends!" Zed burst out laughing and patted her shoulder for comfort.

XxX

That weekend, Addison and Bree giggled and squealed up in Addison's bedroom as they got ready for their double date.

"The boys will be here any minute! How do I look?" Bree almost sounded panicked. Addison giggled.

"You look great Bree! Bonzo is gonna love your outfit!" She complimented. "What about me?" Bree beamed.

"Fabulous as always!" Both girls giggled again and finished helping each other with the last touches on makeup and hair.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Breeska..." Bonzo sighed dreamily. Zed chuckled and grabbed his shoulder and gave it a good squeeze.

"I know buddy! I can't wait to see Addison either! Let's hurry so we can get there faster!" Zed suggested.

"Za!" Bonzo agreed and the two of them picked up their pace to see their girls quicker.

XxX

The date went very smoothly. The two couples went to the beach for a good part of the day and then went for ice cream to cool off. The sun was setting now so the couples were walking together, hand in hand with their lover.

"You girls did a great job planning today!" Zed said.

"Za!" Bonzo agreed. "Ga gru ziggazh rah Breeska!" (I had a great time Bree!) Bree giggled and hugged against Bonzo's side.

Zed took the opportunity to hug Addison against his side with his arm around her waist as well as they walked.

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna walk Addison home. Will you guys be ok heading back?" Zed suggested. Bonzo and Bree both agreed and the couples waved their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As they walked, Zed was guiding her.

"You know we're going the wrong way to get to my house, right?" Addison teased. Zed gave her a shocked expression before frantically looking around.

"What?! This isn't the way to your house?! Are we lost?!" Zed pretended to panic. Addison playfully punched his arm, he laughed and hugged her close to his side again. Before long, they were at the old power plant and Addison followed Zed to the Zombie Light Garden.

"I thought you might like to go for a quick walk in the park." He smiled at her. She nodded excitedly before pulling away from him to skip ahead, playing keep away between he different bars and lights.

Both of them laughed and giggled as Zed tried to 'catch' her. When Addison let her guard down for a second, Zed caught her by surprise and grabbed her around her waist from behind.

"Gotcha!" He shouted in victory. Addison squeaked and started to laugh before she turned in his arms. Their teasing smiles fading as they stared into the other's eyes. Their hearts started to pound harder.

He pulled her closer to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes lidded. Zed leaned down and captured her lips with his. Both of them sighed into the kiss. They finally pulled apart for air and Zed smiled down at her.

"I love you Addison." Addison's heart fluttered.

"I love you too Zed." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him again.


	12. Prompt 113 - I prefer blondes

He could hear his fellow teammates talking about the cheerleaders. The only reason his interest was peaked was because of one comment. "I prefer blondes." His eyes instinctively pan over to Addison who is already staring at him as she cheers her heart out. For him.

His features shift to anger but he's sure having his helmet on would conceal it from anyone really noticing. There were only a few blondes on the cheer squad and he'd be damned if they were looking at his Addison in a disrespectful way.

Wait what? _His_? Where did that come from? It probably didn't help that he was still in Zombie Zed mode, but he felt extra protective over her. Territorial. He literally growled. But then he did something he didn't even expect of himself.

He had ran to the sidelines, against the yelling from coach and the confused calls of the other players. "What in the world are you doing?" Coach was yelling. "The game's happening over here!" "Maybe he's quitting on us!" Were just a few of the comments on the field. But he ignored all of it as he trotted up to the blonde cheerleader.

She was surprised when he ran up to her but she never broke eye contact with him. They even heard a loud, "What the-" from Bucky. Just before he pull his helmet up by the face mask, just so it was above his eyes as to not reveal his darkened features to everyone around, and leaned down to planted a quick but firm kiss against her lips. Staking his claim to the world.

She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, having wanted nothing more since the day they decided that they were going to _be_ someday. Maybe today was their someday. He pulled back and hurried to replace his helmet in place, given all eyes were now on him and he didn't want his secret revealed. But he stood there starting at her for several more seconds before she smiled brightly and broke the silence.

"Get back out there and kick butt! For me." She whispered the last part just for him to hear. His own smile spread across his face. He nodded, knowing his voice would give him away, before returning to the field more pumped to win than ever.


	13. Prompt 131 - Are you doodling?

Bonzo has always been drawn to art. In whatever form it presented itself to him. Music, graffiti, customizing his coveralls, sculptures, and most recently just drawing in general. He found himself drawing with any free chance he got.

One day, he decided he was going to draw something for his favorite human. He had found some pretty, fancy, thicker paper so it would be less likely to get ruined. Started work on it during his first class, then his second, then his study hall. Finally, Eliza decided to see what he was so invested in.

"Are you doodling?" She asked, almost in disbelief. With quick reflex, he used both his arms to attempt to cover his work.

"Zon." He said, completely obvious that he was. Eliza crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair to raise a suspicious eyebrow his way. Zed looked between them curiously but decided not to say anything. Bonzo sighed and also leaned back away from his creation. "Za." He changed his answer.

He showed his friends the drawing he'd been working on all day.

"Aww!" Zed cooed. "That's sweet Bonzo! Bree will love it!"

Eliza scanned it over and finally responded with, "Yeah. It's cute for Bree. You kinda need to work on your 'e's though." She pointed out. Bonzo didn't really hear the last part since he was so excited that his best friends approved of it for Bree! He must be getting better at drawing.


	14. Prompt 12 - I'm Pregnant

"I'm pregnant." She said to her reflection in their bathroom mirror, trying out the words on her tongue. She glanced down at the test stick still sitting on the countertop. Her mind raced with a million questions.

She knew he wouldn't leave her, but she even questioned if they were ready the moment she found out. They both had good jobs but haven't really had time to build any savings. And also they are still young themselves. Addison just turned 18 and Zed 19.

And that brings up what their families are going to say. They weren't even married yet. She hoped they'd be happy for them but would this 'ruin their image?' No, they couldn't think that way of their grandchild, right?

But one question stuck to the back of her mind that wouldn't stop pestering her. "How is Zed going to react?" She whispered quietly. She wanted to tell him the moment she took the test but had decided to wait until she knew for sure.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Zed's number, picking up the stick with two little lines to stare happily at it. No matter what anyone thought or what happened, she was excited for this little baby. Her and Zed's baby. A smile crept onto her lips.

"Hey Addy! What's going on?" Zed answered. Hearing his voice made tears fill her eyes. They were going to have a baby! Soft sobs came out of her mouth in a giggle but to Zed is was just crying. "Addy? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head to snap herself out of it.

"Y-yeah, um, Zed can you come home?" She asked.

"Of course! I'll be there in 10." He told her, then paused for a moment. "You'd tell me if you weren't ok, right?" He asked quietly into the phone. She giggled again.

"You'd be the first every time." She assured him.

"Good. I love you Addison. I'll be there soon."

"I love you too Zed." She said before they hung up. She took the test with her as she walked to their front porch to wait for Zed.

As promised, Zed was there within 10 minutes. He slowed his pace to an almost halt at the end of the walkway when he saw her sitting on their front steps. She wasn't crying anymore but he was still worried since she called him home.

When she saw him she smiled and stood to greet him. He walked up and wrapped her in a tight hug before pulling back at arms length to check her over. When he found nothing visibly wrong, he looked back to her face.

"So what's going on?" He asked nervously. Addison held up her hand with the stick in it, smiling gently. His brows knitted together in confusion as he took the stick from her and examined it. His eyes widened. "Wait, does this mean..." He trailed off the looked up at her. She nodded and her smile brightened, his following suite.

Both of them started laughing and he pulled her back into his arms, twirling her around excitedly in their front lawn.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Zed proclaimed as if all of Seabrook could hear. Addison giggled with teary eyes and held onto him tight. Their lives were definitely going to be different from now on, but as long as they had each other, nothing could bring them down.


	15. Prompt 76 - Daddy!

Zed's been out of town for two week on business. Of course he video calls every night to talk Ezekiel, Zek for short, and I. But what Zek didn't know was that Zed was coming home today.

I took him to the park that afternoon and he was playing on the playground equipment. The slide, the swings, the monkey bars. Man was he good that the monkey bars.

"Mommy look! No hands!" He laughed swinging upside down by his knees.

"Zek, what did I tell you about that?" I say warningly with a smile. He gives me a wide smile that reminds me so much of his father before grabbing the bars and flipping down to the ground. I pull out my phone went off that a video call was coming in. Seeing the name I smile. "Zek! Come here!"

Zek hears me call his name and runs over as I click the button to answer. "Hi Honey." I greet. Zed is smiling.

"Hey Gorgeous! Where's our man at?" Zed asked.

"I'm here Daddy!" Zek yelled as he tried to stretch into frame. I kneel down so both of our faces are on the screen.

"Hey there Champ! Are you being good for your mom?" Zed asked, he had his phone down slightly so he had a kind of bad angle on his face.

"Yeah Daddy! We're at the park!" He exclaimed. But then he got a funny expression. "Why are you walking Daddy? Where are you?"

Zed laughed and suddenly cut off the line. I smile but Zek yelled and started crying for him to come back. I hug him and tell him it's ok, picking him up in my arms and looking towards the parking lot and seeing the familiar tall green haired man I fell in love with. He had a wide smile and a quick pace to join his family.

"Hey!" Zed called when he was finally within about 30 feet. Zek's eyes widened and his head shot up in the direction. When he saw his father, he struggled out of my hold and I quickly sat him on his feet.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed as he ran to him. Zed held out his open arms and quickly whirled him around in his arms. I walk over to them and Zed wrapped an arm around me to hug his whole family.

"I missed you." Zed whispered. I smile up at him and Zed sat Zek down on his feet to hold his hand.

"I missed you too. Gar garziga." I say, kissing his lips softly. He kissed me back.

"Gar garziga. So much." He whispered before Zek started pulling his arm to show him the playground. I smile fondly as I want my boys rush away from me.


	16. Prompt 103 - Sharing is caring

Zed, Bonzo and Eliza stopped at the burger shop after school that had just started accepting zombie customers. They sat at the small table with three burgers and fries.

"Seriously? Why're you still nervous about doing shit with Addison?" Eliza criticized, munching on her fries. Zed rolled his eyes.

"Be _cause_ she's the most beautiful girl and everything has to be perfect for her." Zed explained under his breath so the people around them wouldn't hear.

Bonzo sat eating his burger quietly, bent down to eat over his tray, looking back and forth between his two best friends. Eliza shrugged her shoulders and continued on her fries as she talked.

"You know she doesn't like you using that word when you walk about her." Eliza pointed at him with a fried before popping it into her mouth. Zed huffed and took a big bite of his burger.

"She might not like being called perfect but it's true." Zed countered with his mouthful of food.

"Zedka, rooshrah gahyuh garishka wigar rag." (Zed, it's rude to eat with food in your mouth.) Bonzo pointed out. Zed swallowed what he had chewed.

"Sorry. Thanks Buddy." Zed apologized. Popping three fries in his mouth at once.

"Whatever. You just better not let her hear you saying it." Eliza said, reaching in her tray for another fry but her finger came up empty. She glanced down with a frown. All that was left was her untouched burger. She looked up at Zed's tray of a half eaten burger and plenty of fries. She reached across just to have Zed smack her hand.

"Whoa whoa! What do you think you're doing?" Zed protested. Eliza raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm your best friend. Give me some." Eliza said reaching again, only to have her hand slapped away again.

"You ate all yours! Plus you have a whole burger there!" Zed exclaimed. Eliza glared at him.

"I don't _want_ the burger. I _want_ more fries." She replied dryly. "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries."

Zed just sighed and grabbed a handful and dumped them on her tray. Eliza smiled triumphantly and munched on her prize.


	17. Prompt 9 - Quit it or I'll bite

It had become their normal. Every Zombie Mash, they'd make out the whole elevator ride down. Today Zed had Addison's back pressed against the wall while he savored the taste of her neck as he licked and kissed. Addison sighed happily before giggling.

"You know," she said, causing Zed to pause but not raise his head away from her neck as he listened. "elevator sex is wrong on so many _levels._ "

Zed deadpans. "Quit it or I'll bite." He said, nipping her neck playfully. Addison gasped and pulled him by the hair so his mouth was back on hers. She kissed him with fervor then pulled back for a breath.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." She giggled. Zed laughed too before pecking her lips again.

"Yeah yeah, you're _so_ funny Gorgeous." He teased, rubbing their noses together. The elevator came to a stop. Zed pulled his body from hers but laced their fingers together just as the doors slide open. The loving couple laughed and hurried into the party for a fun night of singing, dancing and maybe a few drinks.


	18. Prompt 63 -Man up and change his diaper?

Addison and the baby are fine now. The delivery wasn't exactly smooth since he's the first half zombie baby to be born from a human. But Addy fought through and, now, we have a beautiful baby boy of our own. Ezekiel Necrodopolus, Zek for short.

Addy is still recovering pretty hard, so I try to take up most of the work. But dirty diapers are one of my fears.

I knock lightly on the bedroom door. And I hear her sleepily call for me to come in. I'm holding Zek against my chest as I open the door. She was propping herself up, her eyes exhausted and her face pained. It broke my heart seeing her like this.

"Hey Baby, I'm sorry to wake you. He just got this really stinky diaper and-" That was when she cut me off.

"You can't just do it Zed?" She asked. A ping of guilt hit my heart.

"I'm sorry Addy. I'm just scared." I admit, as I walk over and sit on her side of the bed. She holds her arms out to take the baby from me and I gladly pass him over. She asks me to reach down on the bottom of her nightstand and grab the diaper changing stuff she had stashed there for convenience and, once again, I gladly grab it for her. As she so effortlessly worked on changing him I had to turn my head to stop from gagging.

"It's ok, but you're gonna to have to get over it." She encouraged just as she fastened his diaper in place. She picks Zek up and leans back to snuggle with him a little. "Can you believe how perfect he is?" She mused quietly. I lean my shoulder against the headboard with her and let my fingers lightly brush his little green bangs to the side. Then I bring my hand up the turn her chin towards me.

"He's everything I could have imagined you would make." I say with a gently smile. She gives me a pointed look but I just chuckle and lean forward to capture her lips.

XxX

"Seriously? I'm busy doing the dishes!" Addison yelled from the kitchen. I gag audibly.

"Addy, please! I can't- *gag* take the smell!" I yell back, Zek screaming for a clean diaper over our argument.

"Can you just man up and change his diaper? It's been 2 weeks!" Addison exclaims. My ego takes the hit of her comment. I can handle a dirty diaper, right?

"Fine!" I yell back, as I hold my breath and go in for battle.


	19. Prompt 14 - Take It Off

Addison walked through the door of their apartment and pushed it closed with her foot. And threw her duffel bag and purse aside.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she bent down to pull off her shoes. No response. Her brows furrowed. She made her way down the hall to her bedroom. She could hear snickering from Zoey through the slight crack of the door. She cautiously pushed open the door.

There in front of her was her fiancé. In her old blonde wig and letterman jacket, not looking thrilled. Zoey burst out laughing from the bed.

"What's going on here." Addison asked flatly.

"I lost a bet." Zed said, responded just as monotone. Zoey laughed harder.

"Take. It. Off." Addison demanded.


	20. Prompt 45 - You look pretty hot in plaid

It's the first time she's had a chance to take Zed actually shopping! She was having so much fun making him try on everything under the sun.

"I don't know about this Addy." Zed said skeptically.

"Oh it'll be great! You gotta try it!" She encouraged.

"If you say so." He sighed and took Addison's latest selection into the changing room.

When he came back out, he was wearing denim jeans a white tee and a red and black plaid shirt unbuttoned over top. Addison's mouth ran dry.

"Why can't I just wear my custom coveralls I wear all the time? I'm more comfortable in those." He commented as he look at himself in the full length mirror.

Addison stood from her seat and quickly shoved him back into the changing room before anyone could see her enter with him as she shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Because," her voice was low and quiet, "you look pretty hot in plaid." She whispered in a sexy tone, centimeters from his lips. His hands gripped her hips.

"Yeah?" He asked, his breathing already heavier from her sudden heated onslaught.

"Mhm." She hummed as she pressed a hot kiss to his mouth.


	21. Prompt 87 - Run! You Said you'd work out

He never imagined it would be this strenuous. Especially at 6 AM.

"Run! You said you'd work out with me!" Addison whined, jogging in place next to him. Zed was bend over with his hands propped on his knees, panting in much needed air into his lungs.

"How do you have this much energy?! A. It's 6 in the freaking morning! B. This is more work than I do for football! You're a cheerleader!" Zed complained as he attempted to jog with her, but at a much slower pace than she wanted to go.

"First off, cheerleaders work very hard to keep up their stamina. Secondly, why did you volunteer if you didn't want to workout?" She responded, kicking up her knees to her chest to keep herself working harder since she wasn't running her usual speed.

"I thought we would be going for a jog, not sprinting around the block _7 times_!" Zed exclaimed. Addison just laughed and leaned over to kiss his sweaty cheek.

"When I say I'm working out, I'm working out." She said, taking off in a dead sprint to the end of the street. Zed groaned loudly and forced himself to run after her.


	22. Prompt 16 - I'll kick his ass if you wan

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Bucky clapped along with his counting beat. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8." They finished that set of counts with from their routine. "Better! Addison! You have to stick that landing perfectly. If you want to keep that spot you'll have to do better! Keep practicing!" Bucky criticized.

Addison had been working her butt off for that spot. And now that she had it, Bucky was riding her ragged to make sure she's perfect. She threw her pom poms down and ran out of the gym. Everyone was surprised by her outburst.

"Take 5!" Bucky dismissed. "Bree!" He waved for her to come closer. "Can you go make sure she's alright? I think I've been too hard on her." Bree nodded and quickly ran to find her. She checked the locker room, the first floor girls bathroom, her locker. Nothing! She turned the corner of the hallway and ran right into Zed and Bonzo.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Bree apologized.

"Hey Bree! It's fine! Where's the fire?" Zed asked what her rush is.

" _Fire?!_ " Bonzo asked in a panic. Zed rolled his eyes.

"It's an expression Bonzo, there isn't really a fire." Zed explained, Bonzo visibly relaxed making Bree giggle. "What's going on?" Zed asked.

"Did you see Addy running through here?" She asked. The mention of his girlfriend got him worried.

"No? Why?" Zed questioned. Bree looked flustered.

"I don't know where she went! She ran out of cheer practice upset!" Bree explained. "I don't know where else to look!" Zed nodded his understanding and started backing up to take off where he though she might be hiding.

"I think I might know. I'll take care of her Bree!" Zed called behind him as he ran off.

"Thanks Zed!" Bree yelled, then turned to Bonzo. "Wanna walk me back to practice?" She asked with a big smile and a blush. Bonzo smiled wide and nodded.

"Za!" He said happily.

Zed ran to the football field, scanning the area to find Addison. He was about to leave, thinking he was wrong, when he heard soft sobs from behind the bleachers. He rushed towards the sound and found Addison sitting on the ground with her knees hugged tightly to her chest.

"Addy! There you are!" He exclaimed, her head shot up in his direction.

"Z-Zed?!" She stuttered, quickly wiping her eyes of the fresh tears. "W-what are you doing here?!" She started to stand but Zed sat down next to her.

"Bree told me you were upset." He said, resting his back to the fencing. Addison's eyes were glued to the dirty. "Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Bucky can be such a jerk!" Addison yelled. "He knows how hard I'm working to keep my center spot and he still tells me I'm not good enough! Gah! Sometime I just wish I could hit him with my best low kick!" She screamed, the tears were back and threatening to spill over the rim.

"I'll kick his ass if you want me to." Zed offered, rolling his head to look at her from under his lashes. Addison laughed, tears falling down her smiling cheeks.

"Thanks Zed." She said, still smiling. He was the best, always there to make her laugh when she was at her worst. She sat forward and Zed did the same, giving her a comforting hug as he rubbed her back. She felt better, being able to rant about it. They both stood to head back to the school and Zed intwined their fingers.

"I will though. I meant it." He said, still putting his offer out there. Addison laughed again and play punched his arm. He laughed with her as they walked.


	23. Prompt 18 - It's ok to cry

**_BRONZO_**  
Bonzo was usually the one person who is always upbeat and carefree. That's why today was so troubling for Bree. Bonzo has been mopping around and staring off into space all day. When she would ask if he was ok, he'd plaster a fake smile on and tell her he was fine. But she knew him better than that. Something was bothering him.

He always walked her home from school so it gave her the perfect opportunity to corner him for an answer.

"Bonzie, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bree asked. Bonzo didn't bother faking a smile this time as he stared at the ground and kicked the dirty under his feet as he walked.

"Zon." He replied softly with a shake of the head.

"Why not? You know you can tell me anything." She encouraged. He glanced sideways at her but returned his eyes to the ground.

"Gig zagah rizgar gruzik." (I'm gonna quit music.) He finally muttered. Bree stopped in her tracks and Bonzo doing the same but refusing to look at her.

"What?! B-but you love music!" She said frantically.

"Gorzig razgar krazar gahrug nar." (No one gets it anyways and I just get made fun of.) He said sadly. "Arhruh gigzagar rigzig gruzik." (All I've ever wanted is to play music for people.) He paused and sighed, stepping forward to rest his head against hers. "Rug gorzig rigzig rahzar." (But no one wants to listen.)

Bree put both hands on his cheeks and stared up into his glistening eyes. "I know exactly how you're feeling, I've been there with cheer. But you and our friends have kept me going and I'm an official part of the squad! People here may not understand your music, but I think it's beautiful! And I know more people out there would love to hear it You can give up Bonzie! You have to keep doing what you love!" She told him encouragingly. The tears that brimmed his eyes started to spill over. Bree pulled his head down to her shoulder.

"It's ok to cry..." She whispered, rubbing his back to comfort him.

 ** _ZEDDISON_**  
Today was always a hard day for Zed. He stayed home from school and in bed most of the day. And he _never_ missed school.

Addison was worried. He wasn't responding to texts and when she tried calling at lunch, it went to voicemail. He never ignored her calls. She tried thinking back the past couple days to remember anything she might have said to make him mad, but nothing popped out. Was he sick?

"Hey Eliza!" Addison called as she run to catch up to her zombie friend. "You haven't heard anything from Zed have you?" Eliza's expression seemed to falter.

"N-nope! Still nothing! Maybe he's sick or something! Sorry Addy! Gotta go!" Eliza quickly dismissed and scurried away.

"Weird. I thought zombies don't get sick." She mused to herself. What if it wasn't just a cold but he was _really_ sick? Addison started to panic. What if he's hurt? What if he needs her? Without warning, she took off in a sprint down the hallway, out the school doors and down the streets of Seabrook towards Zombietown.

She was completely out of breath when she finally reached the Necrodopolus residence but she didn't stop to catch it. She rushed to the door and started frantically knocking on the door. After about a minute and a half, Zed opened the door with wide eyes that had darker than usual bags under them.

Without a second thought, Addison threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Whoa! Addy! What's going on?" Zed asked, hugging her back after a moment of shock. She pulled back to look at him.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why haven't you answered any of my texts? Calls!" She ranted in worry.

"Oh yeah, sorry Addy. I've just been, out of it." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Are you ok Zed? I've been so worried." She asked him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek to turn his face to hers.

"Y-yeah. I'm good. Want to come in since you're here?" He walked into the house without waiting for her answer. What was going on with him? He seems so distant. Addison entered the door and closed it behind her, following Zed to the living room.

He plopped down on the couch and patted the cushion beside him to offer her a seat. She sat next to him and curled up under his arm, leaning against his chest. He wrapped the arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss in her hair, breathing in a deep breath of her strawberry creme shampoo.

"Do you wanna talk?" Addison asked softly. Zed sighed, knowing he had to tell her.

"Not really, but I will." He said honestly. Addison rubbed a hand over his chest in comfort. "Today's the anniversary of my mom dying." Addison thought her heart broke at those words. She immediately pulled out of his grip and stared at him for a second. His was staring back at her, with a blank expression, completely unreadable. She pulled him into another hug.

"It's ok to cry..." Addison said softly, her own tears clear from the shake in her voice. Zed hugged her tight as the flood gates broke in his eyes. He sobbed into her shoulder.


	24. Prompt 138- Is this our closet? Or your

"Today's the day!" Bucky announces to the cheer squad in front of the school. "The renovations were finally done! The new and improved cheer lounge was bigger and better than before!" Everyone in a uniform squealed excitedly as they followed Bucky through the school doors.

"What do you think it's like?" Bree asked Addison beside her.

"I don't know, but I heard from Bucky that it's going to be cheertastic!" Addison exclaimed. The two girls squealed with excitement again.

As soon as it was in view everyone rushed to the glass window. And cheertastic it was. Huge floor to ceiling glass windows in each wall for any passerby to look in jealously.

Two giant white sectionals faced each other with a large round glass coffee table between them. Another plush white couch facing the trophy case with pink and green custom pillows that bore the Mighty Shrimp logo.

New posters were framing the walls with Bucky, of course, but also some added members like Addison and Bree. Pom poms and megaphones were mounted strategically as well. They added a big walk in that was meant for all the cheer uniforms and equipment. Everyone filed in admiring the new decor and furnishings.

While Bucky, Stacey, Tracey and Lacey went to be the first to check out the closet. Bucky swing open the double doors and they were in awe of the bright lighting to accentuate any displayed items.

"So, is this our closet? Or your closet?" Lacey asked slowly. Bucky had his usual bright smile plastered on his face.

"Mine!" He marveled. Addison who had walk up behind them face palmed.


	25. Prompt 1 - The skirt is supposed to be

Addison checked herself in the full length mirror after getting ready for their trip to the club. It was Britney Spears night so she decided her outfit needed to be inspired by the Queen of Pop.

The doorbell for her one bedroom apartment rang so she skipped down the hallway and pulled the door open. She smiled bright up at Zed and he did the same. Until his eyes scanned over her legs. His smiled dropped.

"The skirt is supposed to be this short." He stayed pointedly as he pointed to her bare mid thigh. Addison huffed and continued to close and lock her door behind her.

"Why are you complaining? You're the only one I'll be dancing with." She reasoned. Zed's frown deepened but she grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

"But I'm not gonna be the only guy looking at you. Every dude in the club is gonna want a piece of you." Zed argued. Addison stopped to press her free hand to his chest and stood up on her top toes to lightly kiss his lips.

"I guess I'm lucky my big, strong, zombie boyfriend will be there to protect me." She whispered sexily.

Zed gulped from her tone. Damn, did she know how to get to him. Addison giggled and skipped as she pulled him along to the club.


	26. Prompt 147 - Look! Fireflies!

"Zoey! Slow down!" Zed called. Addison giggled beside him as they walked to follow his little sister. The sun was starting to set and Zed always got a little nervous when it got dark out.

"Calm down Zed. She's fine as long as we can still see her." Addison assured him with a loving smile. He was craning his neck as he watched the young zombie like a hawk. Addison raised a brow and smirked, stepping in front of him and quickly pulling him down by the collar of his shirt for a kiss on the lips. Zed squeaked in surprise at first but soon relaxed and closed his eyes to kiss her back. Addison pulled them apart and smiled. "Better?" She asked teasingly.

Zed chuckled. "Better."

"Zed! Addison! Look! Fireflies!" Zoey yelled. The two teens turned to find the field aglow with little flying yellow lights.

"Whoa." Zed murmured, Addison hugging his side from how adorable he was when he was in awe.

"I've never seen so many at one time before! It's just like the Zombie Light Garden!" Zoey exclaimed excitedly as she ran back to them, still staring wide eyed at the sight.

"You're right Zoey, it's just like the Zombie Light Garden." Addison agreed, looking up at Zed. He look back at her with love shining in his eyes. Addison bent down to Zoey's level.

"Why don't you go try to catch one. Just be careful not to squish it." Addison suggested. Zoey squealed with glee and took off into the field while Addison turned back to her zombie boyfriend.

"Now, where were we? Oh right." She joked, reaching up on her tip toes to reconnect their lips. Zed grinned and wrapped her in his arms. The fireflies dancing around them as they shared a romantic moment.


	27. Prompt 123 - Oh did I scare you big boy?

Zed was busily washing the dishes and humming BAMM to himself, his mind preoccupied as his hands scrubbed a dirty dinner plate. He rinsed off the suds and grabbed a drying towel, wiping it down then putting it away. He repeated the action over and over, washing plates, silverware, and glasses.

Then suddenly, "Having fun in here?" Zed jumped and gasped at the unexpected voice of his fiancé in the doorway, dropping the glass he'd just cleaned to shatter against the tile floor.

"Good Z, Addison! Why do you always sneak up on me?!" He exclaimed. Addison giggled and grabbed the broom and dust pan.

"Oh, did I scare you, big boy?" She teased with a pouty lip. Zed narrowed his eyes at her and snatched the broom out of her hand.

"I'm getting you back for that." He threatened. Addison couldn't hold back her laugh.

"You've never been successful in the past, but whatever you say!" She teased further. Zed grumbled grouchily to himself as he swept up the shards while Addison held the pan for him.

Once they had the mess cleaned up. Zed tried giving Addison the silent treatment and avoiding looking at her like a pouting child. She giggled and hopped up on the counter to sit beside the sink.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. Zed didn't respond, just kept his eyes on his hands as they continued to wash. She grabbed one of his hands and he finally looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized sincerely. He searched her eyes for a moment then sighed, quickly drying his hands and stepping between her knees. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know." He mumbled into her shirt. Addison hugged him tight as a small smile spread over her lips.


	28. Prompt 64 - Just don't buy a goat

The state fair only came around every other year so Addison made a point that they go when it's in town. She loves seeing all the farm animals, riding the carnival rides, and playing the games. Not to mention that fact that she can wear her cowgirl hat without someone saying it wasn't 'appropriate for the occasion'.

Zed always had a good time too. Which reminded her. "Just don't buy a goat. I don't care what you do, just don't buy a goat." Addison said flatly. Zed gawked at her.

"It was one time! And right after they lifted the pet law for zombies. He was so cute! I can't believe you make me give him back." He pouted.

"They don't stay cute little babies forever. Besides, where would you keep a baby goat?" Addison reasoned.

"I would have loved Billy no matter how big he got!" Zed argued. Addison rolled her eyes.

"Just don't do it again." She warned.

"Buy a goat one time and she never lets me live it down." Zed grumbles to himself.


	29. Prompts 2, 3, and 20

_RATED M FOR SMUT_

 _2: "How long have you been standing there?"_

 _3: "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."_

 _20: "D-did you just make that noise?"_

 _May not be in that order... lol_

Addison laid on her bed, eyes closed as she pictured Zed at football practice today. They were outside running laps for conditioning when Addison got out of cheer practice. Her eyes had immediately landed on her shirtless, sweaty zombie boyfriend at the front of the pack, working his butt off to be the best. And damn did it get her hot.

She pictured him putting his hands on her, kissing her. Her heart began to pound, a heat building in her lower belly. She let her hand slowly slide down her stomach and under the waistband of her cheer skirt.

"Zed." She let out in a quiet moan.

"Oh, I didn't think you knew I was here." The unexpected voice made her squeak in high pitch and throw the covers over herself to hide.

"D-did you just make that noise?" He asked in disbelief. Addison peaked at him wide eyed from behind the comforter.

"How long have you been standing there?!" She exclaimed. "And why were you watching me?!"

Zed chuckled. "Your mom let me in. And as for your second question, I was enjoying the show." His voice shifted to a deeper, sexier tone as he closed the gap in the room between them to crawl up onto the bed over her, blankets and all.

"I-I wasn't doing anything for you to enjoy!" She lies with bright red cheeks.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." He assured her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "You were fantasizing about me, weren't you?" His lips brushed the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"Yes." She breathed, unable to deny that she wanted him then and there. Zed chuckled and sat up before leaning in to lightly peck her lips.

"Sorry baby. I'll have to give you a rain check. Your parents are right downstairs." He teased with a smirk. Addison's jaw dropped causing Zed to laugh harder. She continuously slapped him in the chest for him to get off her.

"Get out then!" She yelled.


	30. Prompt 77 - I lost our child

Addison walked in the front door. "Honey! I'm ho-me?" The house was ripped apart. "Zed?" She called in concern.

"Uh! Hi Addy!" He yelled from the kitchen. She heard the cabinets opening then closing. She hurried towards his voice. Sure enough he was rushing around opening every cabinet and then checking under the sink.

"Um, what are you doing?" She asked in complete confusion. Zed spun around with wide, scared eyes.

"I lost our child." He confessed.

"You _lost_ Zek, how exactly?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"He wanted to play hide-n-seek! I've checked everywhere! Twice! I don't know where he could be! I tried calling for him but he won't answer! What if he climbed out a window?! Or knocked himself out?!" Zed ranted in his panic.

Addison let out a single laugh that turned into a light chuckle that turned into full blown laughter.

"What?! What's so funny about our son being lost?!" Zed yelled. Addison forced herself to quiet down and wiped away the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Zek won!" She laughed. Zed's brows furrowed in confusion. Addison rolled her eyes and shook her head, waving for him to follow her. She marched up the stairs with Zed in tow and into their bedroom. She went straight to the closet and opened the door.

"See he's not in there! I've checked every closet!" Zed said confidently. Addison gave him a raised brow, and reach inside to move the hamper aside without losing eye contact with her husband.

Suddenly their son's laughter erupted as he burst out of the closet.

"You found me!" The green haired three year old exclaimed happily as he ran to hug Zed around the legs. Zed patted Zek's back and stared at Addy in awe.

"How did you know?" He asked. Addison shrugged.

"He found this spot about 3 months ago." She said as she walked past him to their bathroom to change out of her work clothes into something more comfortable.


	31. Prompt 59-How do I even put up with you

"We need to work on sticking the landings. And getting the fliers higher. And sharpening our hits." Bucky listed. As he and the Aceys finished their lunch. Lacey rolled her eyes.

"It's our day off, Bucky. You need to relax." She tried to settle him down. Bucky made a dramatic motion with his hand to tell her to 'zip it'.

"To reach the top of perfection we don't have days off! I can't believe I let you three convince me to give the squad a rest day." He grumbled as he picked at his salad with his fork.

"Believe it or not, your muscles need short periods of time to rebuild after a rough workout. Which yesterday was pretty intense with all the tumbling." Lacey continued pointedly. Stacey and Tracey has ignored their entire conversation as the gossiped so they were no use to drive her point home.

It was Bucky's turn to roll his eyes. Just replying with a 'whatever'.

"How do I even put up with you?" Lacey sighed in aggravation.


	32. Dishes Dilemma

"Breeanna Lilith Harrison! You are not leaving this house until the dishes are finished!" Her mother scolded. Bree let out a high pitched groan.

"But _Moooommm_! Addy is waiting for me!" She whined. Mrs. Harrison snorted.

"You've gone out everyday this week and we've been picking up on your slack around the house!" She yells.

"It's Homecoming Week, Mom! Of course I've been busy!" Bree argues.

"I don't care, Young Lady!" Her mother says with an air of finality. "Either you get those dishes done, or you're not leaving. End of story."

And then, she just leaves her daughter to make up her mind of what she's going to do. Bree groans in aggregation, again, and pulls out her phone begrudgingly, dialing her bestie who had said she was almost there.

" _Hey Bree! I'm just about to turn on your driveway!_ " Addison answered happily.

"I'm sorry Addy. You'll have to go to the Homecoming Committee meeting without me today." She moped walking rebelliously into the kitchen.

" _Wait, what? Why Bree? We're supposed to go together!_ " Addison asked in complete confusion. Bree sighed dramatically.

"My Mom has chores for me to do before I can go anywhere. There's no way I'll have to done in time." She explained depressingly. "Just go on without me! My mother is MURDERING MY SOCIAL LIFE!" She yelled louder towards the stairs where her mom had retreated.

Addison giggled on the other end before a knock came to the door.

"I'm guessing that's you at the door?" Bree asked already making her way to open it for her bestie.

" _Mhm!_ " Addison hummed in acknowledgement on the line before they both disconnected. Bree turned the knob and revealed the white haired cheerleader smiling at her.

"Hello!" Addison greeted. Bree couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't leave though Addy. I'm sorry you had to come all this way." She apologized. Addison skipped through the entryway and hugged her friend.

"How could I just leave you behind?" Addison questioned in disbelief. "I'll just stay and help you!" She insisted cheerfully, skipping around her pastel pink clad friend. Bree followed her into the kitchen with a hopeful expression.

"You'd miss the meeting? For me?" She asked, nearly in tears for dramatics. Addison laughed.

"We won't miss it! I'll video chat Bucky and we can sit in once your chores are done! Win-win for everyone!" She elaborated happily.

"Oh my god Addy! You're the best!" She exclaimed, giving her another tight hug.

"I hear that a lot." Addison shrugged. "Mostly from my cute zombie boyfriend." Bree rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you and Zed are insanely adorable! Now let's get these dishes done so we can call in time for the meeting!" She suggested, grabbing two pairs of rubber gloves.

They put them on, the elastic snapping in protest of being stretched. "You really don't like dishes do you?" Addison laughed with a quirked brow.

"I _loathe_ the dishes! But I _love_ soap! So I kinda evens itself out!" Bree explains, like she has a million times, as she squirts a heaping amount of dish soap onto a sponge.

"More suds!" Addison exclaimed with her fist thrown in the air like when they cheer.

The two girls were giggling and chatting while they worked and, before they knew it, the task was complete. And with plenty of time to call Bucky and listen in on the Homecoming meeting.

Addison was right. It was a win-win for everyone.


	33. Horror Movie Prompt

"Oh my god." He muttered in shock, staring down at his Z-band. Eliza paused her video game and gave him an inquisitive look.

"What?"

"Addison just invited us to a movie with her and Bree." Zed replied, still in shock. Eliza jumped up in excitement.

"Sweet! I heard they're showing a new slasher flick! How awesome is that? Our first time in a movie theater _and_ a horror movie is playing! I bet all the humans will be freaked out." Through her rant, she didn't notice the mortified look that spread across her friend's face. When she finally turned around and saw his eyes, she stopped and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"My first movie date with Addison and _it's a horror movie_." Zed emphasized. Eliza rubbed her chin in thought.

"Oh yeah. You're not a zombie, you're a chicken." She mused, earning a chuckle from Bonzo but a glare from Zed.

"I'm gonna tell her we can't." He opted to say instead of arguing Ashe reached down to type the message out to Addison. Eliza lunges forward and tackles him before he could barely even start typing.

"No! Don't!" She exclaims, wrestling with him to keep his Z-band wrist away from his other.

"Quit it E! I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of Addison!" He argued through gritted teeth as he attempted to pry his arm free from his friend's iron grip. Suddenly they were both hoisted in the air and off each other by the collars.

"Grizop kazru'zig." (Stop fighting.) Bonzo insisted, looking nervous that his friends were continuing to argue.

"Ok ok! Truce!" Zed exclaimed, effectively getting Bonzo to release them.

"But seriously Zed! Don't text her that!" Eliza whined. "Please!"

"Fine! Geez!" The zombie sighed dramatically then groaned. He looked at his Z-band again. "She said the movie starts at 7. I'll tell her we'll get there a little early to get snacks." Zed finally resigned while Eliza and Bonzo whooped in excitement.

* * *

Yup. This was just as humiliating as he expected. He sat beside Addison waiting for the movie to start with his shoulders so tense they were basically up to his ears and wide scared eyes giving away why he could barely even hold a conversation.

"Are you ok Zed?" Addison whispered in concern as the lights dimmed and the trailers before the feature film started.

"Wha-oh, yeah! T-totally fine! Not scared to see this movie at all!" He lied horribly. Her brows rise in surprise.

"You don't like scary movies?" She asked. Zed sighs and turns to focus solely on the girl he could confide in with anything.

"No. I hate them. I'll probably have nightmares for a week." He admitted.

"Why'd you agree to come? It wouldn't have hurt my feelings."

"Eliza and Bonzo were so excited, I didn't wanna ruin their fun." He sighed again in defeat.

Addison softened. Of course he'd sit through one of his biggest fears for his friends. His selflessness was one of the qualities she fell so in love with. She leaned in to hug his arm and laid her head on his shoulder, peeking up at him through her lashes.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be right here to distract you." She offered, with a suggestive smirk. He smiled and repositioned them so he could cradle her jaw, leaning in for a soft, passionate kiss. How had he gotten so lucky?

* * *

It didn't last very long into the actual movie. Zed would jump at every loud noise or scream. Which this particular slasher was full of from the get go.

Every time, he'd either accidentally bite her lip, or they'd bump heads, or something else uncomfortable. So they decided, completely humiliated on Zed's part, that maybe cuddling would be easier.

It probably looked ridiculous. The long, lanky zombie huddled down and curled around the small human girl as she petted his green hair comfortingly in complete contentment. There were several times that Zed had to hide his face in the crook of her neck so he wouldn't scream like a child. Addy would whisper that everything was ok and held him close.

By the end of the movie, Zed and Addison were making out again. This time as his thank you for helping him get through the movie without peeing himself. The credits began to roll and the lights slowly lifted once more, not that the two love struck teens cared.

"Ahum!" Eliza cleared her throat loudly, drawing them out of their bubble. "Movie's over. Quit sucking face already."

Both Zed and Addison laughed, they and all their friends getting up to leave. As they walked, Eliza chatted up with Bree and Bonzo enthusiastically about the gory movie while Zed and Addison hung back just a little for a more private conversation.

"So? Was it as bad as you were expecting?" She asked teasingly.

"Overall, great movie date. But next time, _I'm_ picking the movie." He teased back, leaning down to steal a light peck. Addison laughed.

"But if you actually _want_ to watch the movie, we won't get to 'suck face'!" She jokingly pouted, making Zed chuckle as well.

"Who's the bad influence in this relationship?" He joked, earning a punch in the arm as fake offense. They caught up to their friends and hung out a little longer before the night was over.

Zed considered that horror movies might not be as bad as he thought. At least now that he had people to enjoy his time with during them. But maybe he'd still prefer a nice romcom instead.


	34. A Friend

_Prompt : Addison tells Wyatt she's pregnant_

Wyatt was the first to pick up on her scent. He froze mid game of tag with the werepups.

"Gotcha!" His nephew Waltz cheered. His smile fell when he didn't even acknowledge him. "Uncle Wyatt?" The small voice seemed to jar him, he shook his head and knelt down to his level with a halfhearted smile.

"Waltz, go tell your momma's I'll be back and _not_ to follow me." He instructed. The young boy's brows furrowed with confusion and worry. Wyatt chuckled. His sister really was raising a great future alpha.

"Everything's fine, Waltz. It's just," he paused, lips tightening into a thin line before speaking again, "a friend, is visiting." Wyatt explained vaguely.

The young werewolf, though hesitant, seemed to accept his reasoning and ran off to his mothers. While Wyatt made a B-line for the entrance of the den.

Willa stood from her seat, noticing her brother rushing for the exit, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's wrong?" Eliza asked quietly beside her.

"I don't know. Wyatt's running off." Willa said. She took a sniff of the air, maybe there was a scent he'd caught. Her brows went up in surprise but that was the only indication to show she knew.

"Momma! Momma!" The young pup called as he bumbled up the stairs to his adoptive mothers, jumping into Eliza's lap while Willa turned to face them. "Uncle Wyatt said he'll be right back and _not_ to follow him." Waltz mimicked his uncle humorously to the werewolf and zombie, making them chuckle. Eliza looked up at Willa.

"You don't think there's trouble, do you? Should someone go check on him?" She asked, but Willa shook her head, coming to sit beside her with their boy.

"No, just smells like Addison's come to visit." She informed. Eliza was stunned.

"Addison? And Zed? I haven't seen him in ages!" She asked excitedly. Willa chuckled.

"No. No Zed. Just an Addison." She teased. Eliza pouted but then her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why would Addison be here without Zed?" She wondered aloud.

"I'm sure we'll get a full rundown when Wyatt gets back." Willa shrugged as she scooted closer to pull her little family in for a tight hug.

* * *

It was a shock that she just showed up to the den. A million thoughts running through his mind as soon as he caught sight of her, sitting alone on a rock just outside of his home. The zombie she'd chosen all those years ago nowhere to be found.

Why would she come here without him? But his smell was on her, he realized now that he was close enough. Maybe they had a fight? Maybe she finally changed her mind? Maybe she was finally coming back to him? His heart fluttered in his chest.

There was no one who could compare to her. She was everything he ever wanted. But he'd respected her decision. Choosing Zed over him. If he made her happy, he'd let her go.

But she was now here. Alone. To see him.

He took a deep breath, attempting to calm his raging heart, and walked over to her. She didn't turn around to look at him when he approached, her eyes focused on the view out over the forest from her perch on the large stone. It was a clear beautiful night. His heart was still pounding in his ears when he saw the profile of her face as he came to sit beside her, half of her pure white hair tied back with a ribbon.

It had been so long since he'd last seen her and yet it felt like yesterday. She hadn't changed a bit.

"I almost forgot how beautiful it is out here." Addison sighed wistfully. Wyatt couldn't tear his eyes away from her face though.

"Yeah, beautiful." He agreed. She laughed softly under her breath, finally turning towards him with a smile. He thought his heart had stopped for a moment until it's pounding once again when she side hugged him, head resting on his fur covered shoulder.

"It's so great to see you, Wyatt. I've missed you." She admitted. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and wrapped his arm around her tight.

"I've missed you too." He breathes.

They stay like that for a few minutes, just silently enjoying each other's company. He stared out over the forest, his arm around the girl he'd fallen in love with nearly five years ago that he never got over.

She came back to him. Even with that wretched zombie's stench all over her, she still smelled just as sweet as he remembered. _Her_ scent was everything he dreamed about and now, that she was here, the only thing he ever wanted to smell again.

Wyatt was so happy she was back. So incredibly happy. A kind of happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. Now that she was back, he didn't want to ever let her go. There was no one else in the world who could make him feel like this. She was the one he was meant for.

"I'm sorry I haven't stayed in better contact with you." She broke the silence. The guilt and shame in her tone made his heart hurt.

"You're here now. That's all that matters." He assured. She sat up off of him and he already missed her warmth. But her smile warmed his core instead.

"That's what I love about you!" She said cheerfully. Wyatt's smile widened. She still loved him. "And why I wanted to come tell you first!" His brows knitted together.

"Tell me what?" He asked. Her eyes were sparkling, excitement radiating off of her.

"I'm pregnant!" She told him eagerly.

His world stopped.

He'd had dreams of those words before. Of a happy life with her. Starting a family of his own with her. She'd told him just like this. She was having a baby! His baby!

But this was his worst nightmare.

Her scent. It all made sense now. Zed's stench wasn't just _on_ her. Her scent was changed because of her tainted womb. She was carrying the zombie's baby.

His blood ran cold in his veins.

She came back, after all this time, just to tell him that? To shove it in his face? That she was still blissfully happy with another man?

His face steeled, cold and emotionless. Except maybe for anger.

" _That's_ what you came here for?" He questioned harshly. Her expression showed her shock as she blinked in confusion.

"Well, yeah! You're one of my best friends!" She tried to explain.

Wyatt scowled at her words, standing to put a little distance between them as he scrubbed a clawed hand over his face. His anger was bubbling. He was afraid of what he might do if he stayed too close. She stood as well.

"Friends." He scoffed. "A ' _best friend_ ' doesn't drop all ties for five years. Doesn't just show up out of nowhere to bring back old feelings to shoot them down, _again_!" His voice building with each word.

"I thought you'd be happy for us!" She shouted back, the tears glossing her eyes not going unnoticed.

"Of course you'd think that!" He spat, fangs bared and eyes glowing with an angry growl. She flinched back but he didn't even care. "You've never taken my feelings into consideration! You're too far gone into Zed-land to think of anyone else!" Another growl erupted from his throat.

Had he meant for the look of hurt to spread across her face? Or the fear of him he'd never dreamed for her to ever feel? A new war waged inside him. A war between his head and his heart. He loves her. He never wanted her to be afraid of him.

But she doesn't love him. She loves Zed. The evidence already inside her.

It was too much. All of it was too much. He took off, running deep into the forest. He had to get away. From her, from the pack, from everyone. _Everything_.

He needed to be alone.


	35. Piggyback

"Why does there have to be so much walking!" Addison whined. Zed chuckled softly beside her, fingers laced in one hand, while the other shoved leisurely in his pocket.

"The car's not _that_ far. We've only been walking for five minutes." He teased.

"Yeah! After walking _all over_ the carnival!" She cried dramatically. "Aanndd, I had to get up with little Zek at 4 AM for a feeding! Kynzlee had an accident so I had to bathe her as soon as she woke up, then Zek had a diaper blowout so I had to bathe _him_! I'm exhausted!" She continued. Zed couldn't help chuckling again.

"Would the most amazing wife and mother of my children like a piggy back ride to the car then?" He offered knowingly. It was definitely one of her favorite things. She instantly lit up, an expression of happiness that he'd do anything to see over and over again.

He smiled as he crouched down. Addison climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Zed gritted his teeth as he stood, lifting her up with him, to keep from making any noise of discomfort. All those years of extra weight lifting and conditioning for football has done quite a number on his back, but the light squeal of excitement coming from his beautiful passenger made him forget about the pain.

He chuckled along with her excited giggles, carrying her towards their car. He loved hearing that youthful sound even after all their years together. He was still just as crazy about her as the day he's first laid eyes on her and knowing he could still make her that happy made his heart flutter.

Then the ball of his foot caught on a horribly out of place rock, sending colossal waves of pain shooting up his spine from the extra weight he was carrying. And, even thought he caught himself before they could go tumbling to the ground, he couldn't stop the hiss that slipped past his teeth.

"Zed? Are you ok?" She asked in concern. He straightened slightly and shook his shoulders of some of the pain.

"Yeah! All good! Just, stepped on a rock. We're all good." He assured her, throwing a smile over his shoulder at her.

Though hesitant, she seemed to accept his excuse as she snuggled back against his aching spine, even planting a comforting kiss to the side of his neck. And it wasn't long till they reached the car. She hopped down and his back screamed at him for straightening up too quickly, but he kept it just under his skin for when he was alone.

Addy didn't need to know how much her beloved piggy back rides hurt his back, they made her happy! And he would gladly take all the pain in the world to keep those smiles coming.


	36. 83- You cant eat solids, only liquids

Zed freaked out. Of course he did. First night of their honeymoon and Addison caught the stomach flu.

She had _apparently_ eaten the only bad piece of seafood in their meal. Or maybe Zed's body was just immune to rancid food? Who knows.

But what was for sure was that Addison got _sick_. So sick Zed forced her to go to the emergency room. To which the doctor gave her some generic stomach settling medicine and a very bland diet that she was _not_ excited about. Especially, since it's their honeymoon.

That happened Monday night and it was currently Wednesday afternoon. The weather was perfect outside and they could be poolside or even laying in the beach sand if she wasn't 'sick'.

Addison sat pouting on the couch with a thin blanket draped over her lap as she stared out the open balcony door overlooking the ocean. Zed walked back in from the kitchen with a bowl of chicken broth for her. He saw his newlywed wife's face and frown.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he came to sit beside her. She huffed.

"No." She grumbled. He set the bowl on the table and scooted closer to pull her against his side.

"Is your stomach hurting again?"

"No." She sighed and turned in his arm to lean into his chest and stare out the doorway into the wide open waters. "We should be doing fun things right now. Making memories we'd never forget. But no! I had to get sick!"

Zed held her around the waist and rested his chin in the top of her head. "Oh we're making memories I won't forget alright." He joked, earning a glare as she peaked back at him. He laughed, hugging her a little tighter. "Addy, I don't care if we don't leave the suite the entire time we're here, as long as I'm spending it with you."

Her hard glare softened into a small smile before she stretched up for a gentle kiss from her new husband.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." She murmured close to his lips. He chuckled and stole a second kiss. "Let's order in a pizza from the little place down the road." She offered hopefully.

"You can't eat solids, only liquids until Thursday." He whispered sweetly in reply before getting up and letting her fall back onto the soft couch cushions.

"Oh come on! I haven't gotten sick since yesterday!" She whined in protest.

"One more day baby! And besides," he bent down so his face was directly over hers where she laid. "if you really are feeling better, the doctor didn't say anything about not continuing to consummate our marriage." He wiggled his brows suggestively. She giggled and pulled him down for another soft, slow kiss.

"You do sound pretty delicious." She countered slyly. He laughed and scooped her up like he had their wedding night to carry her into the bedroom.


	37. 17- Stop it! It tickles!

"Ha ha ha! Stop it! It tickles! Ha ha ha!" She managed to pant between fits of laughter.

"Addison! Stop moving!" Wyatt scolded at the wiggling cheerleader.

"I can't—I can't help it!" She breathily laughed as she sat up from her spot laying on the hay and fur bed on the floor. Wyatt scowled as he took the brush away from her bare abdomen. "Why do I have to have these symbols painted all over anyways? Can't we just… skip... my ticklish spots?"

The werewolf chuckled and shook his head, the slight nitch or annoyance diminishing. "It's the tradition for wolf wedding ceremonies. Each symbol has a meaning behind it. Well wishes from your pack." He explained.

"These on your arms represent strength, on the backs of your hands for prosperity, over your heart for never ending love, and stomach for fertility." She glanced between the marks already painted on her arms and the half done ones on her belly with each example. "But, if you don't want the mark, we can skip it." He assured her.

"No!" She quickly denied. "No. I wanna keep going. I want it to be perfect." Wyatt nodded and she laid back down, trying her best to stay still when the soft bristles touched her skin again.

"It's pretty cool that you two are doing this. I mean, you've technically already been married… twice." He added. Addison giggled, this time over something other than the tickly brush.

"My pack is important to me, just like Zed is. And I wanted to experience how each culture honors our vows to each other." She said, sighing blissfully as her eyes glazed over with memories. Wyatt chuckled again without stopping the meticulous task of painting.

"There! Done!" He finally said, taking the brush and paints as he stood from his spot cross legged on the floor beside her. Addison sighed in relief and got up herself, fixing the crop and fur pelts around her waist.

"How do I look?" She asked, hopeful she didn't look out of place.

Sure this was her pack, but she was considered an honorary member. She wasn't a true werewolf. And she trusted Wyatt the most. He wouldn't lie to her like Wynter would, or be as harsh as Willa could be. He'd be truthful with her in the gentlest way possible. Wyatt smiled and put a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Any wolf would kill to have the beauty you do. The zombie is a lucky man." He reassured. Addison relaxed, a smile spreading across her features.

"Thanks Wyatt. I couldn't do this without you." She thanked, stepping forward to hug him. He gave her a tight squeeze then pulled back.

"Anything for my newest sister." He teased with a toothy grin that made her laugh. He nodded towards the door, offering her his elbow. "Come on, it's almost time." She linked her arm in his and took a deep nervous breath.

This wasn't just a wedding ceremony, this was going to be Zed's acceptance into the pack as well. Which means they could come and go as they pleased, together. She was always welcome at the den but, up until now, she had to give them forewarning if Zed would be joining her.

Up until now, he was considered an outsider, no matter how many pack members considered him a friend. But today would mark the first day he'd be accepted by the pack as family, like she was.

Her heart fluttered with pride.

"Ready?" Wyatt whispered.

She was jarred from her thoughts. When had they reached the den opening? She shook away the relevant question and smiled at the wolf beside her, the wolf who'd 'give her away' since she didn't have wolf relatives.

"Ready." She agreed.

That was when the butterflies started to flap around in her belly. They walked forwards, up the entryway until it opened up into the den. She swore her heart stopped for a second when her eyes landed on her husband.

There he stood, shirtless with jeans and pent fur draped over his shoulders and similar markings to hers painted on his skin. His green hair a stark contrast to the grey stone walls and earthy tones decorating the den. He really did stand out like a sore thumb, but wouldn't want him any other way.

He fit in by being himself. He never needed to change who he was. He was perfect for her. She couldn't help smiling from ear-to-ear.

She and Wyatt walked across the room, wolves scattered all around sitting on the rocks and floor, a designated path made for them to walk though. The werepups smiling and giddily bouncing in their spots close to the front. She could feel the support of the pack radiating around her, Wade drumming lightly in the corner. The rhythm like a beautiful heartbeat that some of the wolves were humming along with.

They reached the front, standing before Zed and Willa, on the step up beside him she assumed to counter his abnormal height difference, looking as serious as ever. But the smile on Zed's face as he shook Wyatt's hand and pulled him in for a half hug before he took Addison's hands in his own made her heart soar above the clouds.

Suddenly, Willa howls. The entire den, including Addison howling along with her while Zed stayed quiet, afraid he'd howl wrong and ruin the ceremony. Addison noticed his discomfort and squeezed his hands to show it was ok. He gulped back his nerves, it's not like he hasn't howled with the pack before after all, and howled along. It was awkward and monotoned, made Addison chuckle mid-howl, but he did it, trying his best to belong in the pack.

When Willa quieted, everyone else followed suit. She turned to Zed, eyebrow quirked with an amused smirk. "You'll definitely need to work on that." She teased. Zed scratched the back of his head with an awkward chuckle.

It was then that Willa turned to throw a nod to Wade at his drum and he started back up with a new beat. One that had the other wolves lightly pounding their fists to the ground, stomping their feet, and humming.

Wyatt re-emerged, wooden box in hand, and stood beside his twin. She turned and opened the lid, pulling out a moonstone necklace, then turning towards Zed. He bowed his head to allow the Alpha to place it around his neck, the stone glowed a brilliant bright blue before settling back to its normal state. The zombie didn't feel any different physically, but there was a pride that warmed in his heart.

Willa howled again, this howl sounding different than before, and the others joined her. It felt like a welcome. Zed beamed, glancing around at his new family. It was crazy how different things already felt, like a weight was lifted and everything was lighter.

The howls hushed and Willa smiled at the couple. "Join your moonstones." She instructed. Zed turned to his wife, she was already smiling up at him. He was completely lost in her beauty.

Her eyes were wild and glowing with excitement and affection, his whole world was standing in front of him. Addison has always been a light in his life, embracing him for who he is and bringing him so much happiness every second of every day.

So he would gladly support any endeavors she wished to pursue. And in return, she expanded his family into the werewolves. His heart felt so full.

She took her Great Alpha moonstone in her fingers while he lifted his brand new one and they gently tap the stones together. The necklaces glow brilliant blue. Cheers and howls erupting within the den. Zed dropped his forehead against Addison's, both of them enveloped their feelings of love and bliss.

After only a few moments of peace between the lovers, Zed is tackled out of her embrace. She's startled for a second until she sees the dogpile of werepups on top of him. Addison laughed and received congratulatory hugs from Willa and Wyatt before Wynter bound towards her for a near tackle as well.

The entire den was electrified with life and cheer. Everyone elated with the addition of their new pack member and their Great Alpha's happiness.


End file.
